Cider and Confessions
by emmaswaning
Summary: Regina is bitter about not being invited to Emma's welcome home party. With a drunk and angry Evil Queen on her doorstep, what's a Saviour to do? First OUAT/Swan Queen fic. Oneshot, takes place after Queen of Hearts. Reviews are welcome!


_**a/n:** first Swan Queen fic. Nothing too major. Just a drunk!Regina and shit like that. I'm not sure how well I did this, but I hope did the characters justice. hope you enjoy! Takes place right after the events of Queen of Hearts._ _reviews are welcome!_

* * *

A loud, persistent knock at Emma's door woke her up. She groaned and took the pillow out from under her head and put it over her head, covering her ears. The knocking subsided momentarily until it resumed seconds after. Henry was currently sleeping in Emma's bed, Mary Margaret and David in the bed not too far from where Emma slept. It had been hard enough for Emma getting to bed with their welcome back festivities as it was, and the growing knock was beginning to rouse the two Charming elders from their bed. When she took the pillow away from her ears, she could hear them both stirring in their sleep. She reluctantly got up and slipped on a hoodie for the purpose of modesty, and opened the door.

Opening the door revealed a _very_ drunk Regina Mills to a bewildered Emma Swan.

"Regina?" Emma asked, brows raised. She glanced back at her sleeping parents and shut the door, stepping out into the hallway. "Regina, what the hell are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" It was two fifty–seven, to be precise.

Regina, even drunk, was sneering at the blonde. "Miss Swan, I'm the one who risked _everything_ to save you and your mother, and you did not even have the decency to invite me to your little welcome back party!" Regina's eyes were glassy and watering, "I had no choice but to drink on my own."

Emma's brows knitted together in shame. "Regina, I'm sorry about that. I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"Neither have I, frankly. And how dare you!" Regina's slurring voice rose to a shout and Emma quickly said _'shh!'_. "Don't you shush me, I'm your queen! Bow before your queen, saviour!"

Regina's arm swung forward and motioned for her to bow and she stomped her foot in a demanding manner. She barely stood straight, and after four or five seconds, she began to tip forward. Emma caught her shoulders and pulled her up in the middle of her tipsy fall, Regina clutching the strong forearms around her. She smiled at the woman in the front of her.

"That was quite chivalrous of you, Miss Swan," Regina raised her eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes and groaned, "Regina, it's time to go home."

"Sheriff, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that I take you home. I'm not going to let my parents have at you. In case you haven't noticed, they don't take too kindly to you."

"I should have killed Snow White when I had the chance," Regina sighed.

"Hey, that's still my mom."

* * *

The steps down to the street, Regina nearly fell multiple times. Emma slipped an arm around her waist and drew the brunette closer to her. Emma distantly thought of the time she pulled the same move when she pulled Regina from the burning building. Luckily, the citizens of Storybrooke were fast asleep, and no one saw their Saviour helping the inebriated Evil Queen to her car. She reached over Regina to buckle her belt and Regina blatantly took in the scent of Emma's shampoo – something sweet and fruity, she noted. Emma ignored what ever it was that Regina was doing in the passenger seat of the her Mercedes and slipped in the driver's seat.

"Be careful with this car, Miss Swan, it's quite expensive."

"Yeah. Sure. No pressure."

Surprisingly, they arrived at the mansion with no hitches in the drive, and no dents in the expensive car. Aside from Regina being very touchy while Emma was driving, it was a perfectly fine drive. Emma took Regina by the arm and led her to the doorstep, then opened the door and gestured for Regina to step inside.

"I think you can manage from here."

"I'm sure your judgement is correct," Regina remarked with a hint of insincerity.

"Says the drunk woman," Emma whispered.

Emma turned back and went to leave, but when she chanced a glance back at the woman, she was sagging against the pillar on her porch, humming a song to herself. Emma wasn't about to let Regina's iron–clad pride take a hit because she didn't feel like doing something else for her. Emma sighed and headed back up the walkway, picking Regina up from her half–huddled position on the ground and pulling her inside.

"The things I do for people I love," Emma sputtered out.

Just as Regina kicked off her heels, what Emma said sunk in and a scandalous look came across her face. Her jaw hung open and she looked at Emma with wide eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it was–I didn't–"

Regina stalked forward – slightly stumbling – still having the look of a predator and the walk of the queen she truly was. She walked until she was face–to–face with Emma, until Emma could smell the mix of cognac and whiskey and vodka on her breath. One hand on her hip, the other poking an accusatory finger to Emma's shoulder, Regina said, "_No_, tell me what you said."

Emma tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes as Regina continued, "Did you just say you _love_ me?"

"No," Emma lied. She huffed out a breath, checking her watch, "Regina, it's almost twenty after, I need to get back home before Mary–_mom and dad_," she grimaced – _I'm never gonna get used to that_, "realize that I was escorting you back home."

Regina shrugged as Emma took her by the hand and led her upstairs. She easily found Regina's bedroom (though she had never been in it), and set the brunette on the bed.

"You're gonna be fine now, right?" Emma asked, "No more late night rendezvous or anything like that? No more knocking on my door?"

"Trust me, Miss Swan, I'm quite content," Regina mumbled into her pillow. As Emma went to shut the door behind herself, Regina yelled back for her, "Don't think I'm going to easily forget what you said. We'll discuss it tomorrow."

After Emma shut the door, she stomped in annoyance. She knew from experience that Regina was never one to take things lightly, and that included promises.

* * *

The next evening, Regina's doorbell rang. She expected another angry person from the town grumbling about how she ruined their life, but found her blonde saviour instead, silently relieved.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." Realizing how desperate that sounded, Emma quickly added, "You said some things last night and I was hoping we could–uh–"

"Oh. Of course. Come in."

Regina brought Emma to the kitchen, offering her a drink. "Not anything heavy, just apple cider." Emma looked at her, bewildered, "It's not poison apple cider, either, dear." Regina finished the glass she had been drinking and set it on the counter.

"You told me last night that you saved us, that–that you risked everything," Emma began quickly. She knitted her hands together and leaned forward, stepping away from where she had leaned against the counter top, "What the hell happened at the well before we got back?"

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and ran her hand through her short, brown locks, "Gold wanted to stop Cora and Hook in case they...killed you and your mother. Needless to say, he suggested that we use magic. I took a chance with you, I took Henry's word, and believed that you'd come back." She paused and narrowed her eyes, "Don't make me regret that choice." Not a second after Regina stopped speaking, Emma walked forward and pulled her into a bone–crushing hug. Regina stiffened at first, startled by the action – the last bit of physical contact they had shared was just before Emma went into the portal, and she felt a pang of guilt at that realization – but then relaxed into Emma's embrace, sighing in defeat and hugging back.

"I love you."

Regina pulled away, putting some distance between them.

Emma shrugged, "Last night, I said–I mean, I do love you. I probably shouldn't – I mean, we've been awful to each other since the moment we met, but you're Henry's mom too, and I can't–"

Without thinking, Regina stepped forward (eliminating the distance that she had put between them), getting as close as physically possible to Emma – who was now backed up against the counter – clutching the back of her neck with one hand and resting the other on Emma's hip, finally, finally kissing her. Emma expected it, really: with all that had gone on between the two women since the curse was broken and magic brought back to Storybrooke, she thought it would've happened sooner. It took a few seconds until Emma opened her mouth under Regina's forceful lips, sighing contentedly when she felt Regina's tongue swipe across her bottom lip and enter her mouth. Her hands drifted to the mayor's hips and drew her closer until they needed to break for oxygen.

Emma, eyelashes fluttering, gaze drawn to Regina's mouth, couldn't help but smile. Their position was reminiscent of the incident over a year earlier at the mine. Regina smiled and reached down, blindly clutching Emma's hand. It hadn't occurred to her that even if Emma was the Saviour, born of true love, she may not be out to destroy her, to pillage and plunder the Evil Queen; maybe, just maybe, Emma could save Regina as she had many times before.


End file.
